


Waltz

by Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Almost Love Confessions, Angst, Case Fic, Character Death, Comforting John, Dying Sherlock Holmes, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Just for feels, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Sherlock, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 03, Sherlock being emotional, Unspoken Love, no happy ending, to dying anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter/pseuds/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter
Summary: Sherlock and John are on the case, chasing a madman. They both knew something would go wrong eventually but not this soon. Not after all that has happened, not when they were just starting to be a pair again. John just got him back, he still hasn't asked about why he left the wedding. He can't listen to a waltz the same way again because of it.Yeah I suck at summaries.





	Waltz

The scream is still echoing through the alleyway, I didn't know I could scream that loud... Even worse, he got away, knife and all. I didn't have anymore evidence, none that anyone could get anyway.

 

I held onto my side, I think he hit something vital... My mind is getting fuzzy and quiet, the blood is going around my hand. Strange, I didn't know it could do that... I'll need to study that later.

 

For now I have to focus on staying conscious.

 

I hear footsteps, heavy and quick, a bit staggered, like they're looking for something. John rounds the corner of the alleyway to me and kneels down in front of me. He's in shock, he stares at my wound for a second or two. Seems a groan of pain snapped him out of it, I wonder who it was, was it me? He puts more pressure on the wound, saying something about already called, then something about a Greg. John snaps in front of my eyes, it draws attention. Why was he doing that? I feel some movement, suddenly I was in a different position so he could keep pressure.

 

I was shivering, funny. I don't feel cold, but the expression on John's face said otherwise... I focused as best I could, he looked... Sad... No, terrified, maybe a combination of both. John kept saying things, I couldn't make them out. The ringing was too loud.

 

He then started crying, in all the time I've known him he's never cried. I start humming, it's the waltz I wrote before the wedding. But I know it wasn't for that occasion, then again I thought it was the only time I could use it. I think I was right on that front, considering the position I am in right now.

 

He's holding onto me, whispering, I can almost make it out between his sobs. Almost. I keep humming, I want to comfort him so I reach up as best I can, my hand is shaking, odd.

 

I wipe away his tears and smile as best I can in this situation, I feel tears threatening to fall but I try to swallow them down. I can't cry in front of him, I'll hurt him too much... So I keep humming, he's cradling my head now, when did he move me? I can hear him clearly now, he's begging me not to go. Odd, I can't go anywhere, where would I go anyway, better question is why?

 

I finish the song, I want to go into another one but I know I can't... I know I don't have long, call me a traditionalist, but I want to have last words. So I try to speak to the best of my ability, John goes to stop me, I know he'll tell me to save my strength or... something like that. He sees I don't have long now, so he lets me.

 

I clear my throat.

 

 It feels like gravel when I do.

 

"That was supposed to be our waltz."

 

I go to say more, I try to draw another breath to say the sentence I wanted to say all along but I find that that was the last breath I drew.

 

Hard to say I love you when your heart stops beating, now, isn't it?


End file.
